extremecawwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
John Wayne Glover
John Wayne Glover (Sometimes abbreviated to JWG) is an American CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where he is a former 2-time ECW Hardcore Champion. History in ECW On Episode 1, a 3-Way Hardcore Match for the vacant ECW Hardcore Championship was scheduled to take place between Yoshiharu Kitari, Antonio the Awesome and Gas-O, however, a surprise appearance by JWG made the match into a 4-Way Elimination Match, which JWG won the match, last eliminating Yoshi K, to become the new ECW Hardcore Champion. On Episode 3, JWG successfully defended the Hardcore Championship against JP Requirement and Rory Macreery. On Episode 4, JWG successfully defended the Hardcore Championship against Mastodon in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. JWG won the match when a superplex he performed caused the ring to collapse. At Night of Champions, JWG successfully defended the Hardcore Championship in an Extreme Rules 4-Way Elimination Match against Antonio the Awesome, Gas-O & JP Requirement. After the match, ECW General Manager, Donald Sinclair announced the Hardcore title would be defended in a 24 hour rule and JWG would defend the title against D.O.A member, Scott Slyke, JWG lost the match and the title to Slyke. On Episode 5, JWG attacked Slyke backstage. Later in the night, after Nanook of the North's match against Colossus, the D.O.A attacked Nanook, until JWG and Tyrant came to Nanook's aid. On Episode 7, JWG competed in a 4-Way Match to determine the number 1 contender for the Hardcore Championship against Yoshi K, Chad and the newest member of the D.O.A, JP Requirement. JWG won the match. On Episode 8, JWG was attacked backstage by JP Requirement. At No Way Out, JWG defeated Scott Slyke to become the first 2-time ECW Hardcore Champion. On Episode 10, JWG successfully defended the Hardcore Championship against Biggs Smith. After the match, JWG was challenged to a match for the title on the next episode by the returning Antonio the Awesome. On Episode 11, JWG lost the ECW Hardcore Championship to Antonio the Awesome after an interference from the returning Blake Tedley. On Episode 12, JWG attacked Blake Tedley after Blake's match, when ATA tried to attack JWG, JWG was able to fight back against ATA. At Royal Rumble, JWG was seen brawling with ATA backstage. Later that night, JWG entered the Royal Rumble Match as the 10th entrant, lasting 9 minutes 52 seconds, eliminating Colossus, Torq Michaels and Scott Slyke, before being eliminated by Antonio the Awesome. After not appearing for a while, JWG returned on Episode 15 when he and Shant were revealed as the hand picked partners for Tyrant against The Disciples of Apocalypse members, JP Requirement, Scott Slyke and the ECW Champion, Torq Michaels in a falls count anywhere tornado elimination match, however, Tyrant, Shant and Glover were unsuccessful. At Bad Company, JWG made a surprise appearance when he interfered in the ECW D-League Championship Triple Threat Match, attacking Silas Moore and allowing Amon to win, turning JWG heel in the process. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Silent Hill (Sitout Chokebomb, sometimes through a table) * Signature Moves ** Sidewalk Slam * Nicknames ** "JWG" * Entrance Themes ** "Silent Hill 1 Intro" ** "Blue" by The Birthday Massacre Championships and Accomplishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW Hardcore Championship (2 times) Trivia * John Wayne Glover is the first superstar to win a championship who didn't debut on Smackdown Vs Raw 2007 Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:ECW Hardcore Champions Category:Hardcore Category:Powerhouses Category:Grapplers Category:Brawlers Category:Heavyweights